


Christmas Express

by CosmicPeppermintLatte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPeppermintLatte/pseuds/CosmicPeppermintLatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco had to be coming, there was no way he’d just ditch Jean.  If there was one thing that Marco has never done, it’s let anyone down.  So of course he’d be on that train, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Express

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fitried](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitried/gifts).



Everything was going fine until Marco’s texts had abruptly stopped.  Jean figured he had just gotten caught up in his packing or left his phone on silent before leaving for the train station.  However, the ten minute pause right after Jean sent “so I’ll see you soon then? _”_ had turned into an hour pause, then three hours.  Now it was an hour past the time Marco was supposed to have boarded the train and Jean was glaring daggers into his rapidly cooling cup of coffee.  It took a good ten hours to get to Trost from Stohess even by bullet train.  If everything had gone according to plan, then Marco would be arriving later that evening and Jean would walk down to the station to meet him.  Only now he wasn’t even sure if Marco was on the train.

They had been anticipating this trip for months.  Finally, after not seeing each other for half a year since Jean began going to art school in Northern Trost, he’d finally be reunited with his dumb freckled best friend of the past five years.  The plan was for Marco to come up from Stohess and stay with him in his rented apartment over Jean’s Christmas break from school.  He would get there on Christmas Eve and leave after the New Year where they would sit around and watch movies and do everything they used to do together before Jean left for college. 

But now he wasn’t replying.  Jean typed out one more quick text to him.

“dude, are you even on the train??”

He straightened up his tiny living room while he waited for a reply that never came.  He cleaned the rest of his place too: did his laundry, picked up everything on the floor of his single bedroom, pulled out the extra blanket, and washed the dishes.  So by 5pm he was ready to pull out his hair.  Marco’s train would be there by 8 and he could not think of a single reason why that asshole wasn’t replying to his messages.    According to his phone, the train was on schedule.  Even if he lost his phone, there were phones on the train, so why the hell…

By 7pm Jean wondered if he should just go to the station anyway.  They’d been planning this trip since before Jean even left, Marco wouldn’t just bail on him, right? 

At 7:45pm he was pulling on his boots and tugging a beanie over his ears.  Marco had to be coming, there was no way he’d just ditch Jean.  If there was one thing that Marco has never done, it’s let anyone down.  So of course he’d be on that train, right?

Outside was freezing.  Even with a scarf wrapped over his nose Jean could still feel the stinging cold pricking at his eyes and cheeks.  The train station wasn’t far but the street he used to get there was packed.  Christmas Eve anywhere in Trost meant loads of last minute shoppers, charismas light admirers, and couples spending the holiday attached at the hip.  The streets were festive.  Lights hung from every building while colorful tinsel and bows were wrapped around streetlights and signs.  That and it was snowing, hard. 

Jamming his bare hands into his coat pockets, Jean trudged to the station.  At least the atmosphere was nice.  He’d never been a fan of the winter chill, but he did like the other things the season brought.  Food carts lined the streets packed with steaming hot dumplings and butter fried seafood, filling the air with wafting scents of roasting sweet potatoes and hot broth.  A smile tugged at his lips, Marco was going to love this.  The freckled boy lived for hot winter street food. Jean knew this well.  Every year when the days started to grow colder he would tell stories about his small farming town of Jinae where he grew up.  There they had loads of sweet potatoes and chestnuts roasted on fires and smoke boxes filled with everything from meats to eggs.  Since moving to Stohess when he was 14, Marco always seemed to get homesick around the holidays.  The big walled city had no street food to offer, claiming that food carts were unsanitary and only offered food that bordered on fine-dining.  He swore he’d take Jean to his hometown one day.  It sounds sappy in Jean’s head but he really can’t wait for it.

Snow was still coming down in angry flurries when he finally reached the stairs descending down to the station.  A quick gust of wind hit him as he stepped into the main hallway that felt even more frigid than outside.  Swarms of people brushed past him as he made his way toward the express train platform passing a few small shops and an over extravagant Charismas tree.  Timetables hung large and high over the ticketing counter informing him of the on-time arrival of the Express from Stohess.  If Marco really was on the train then he should be here in less than ten minutes.

He plopped himself down on one of the many empty benches.  The platform was empty save for him and a short blonde girl holding roses that matched her red lips.  Excitement started filling him because fuck, he really missed Marco.  The boy had become such a constant in Jean’s life that even being away from him physically for such a short time made it hard to function.  As often as they would Skype, and text, it couldn’t compare to the comfortable weight of Marco’s head against his arm or the warmth he felt just being near him.

Jean really loved Marco.  He knew that.  Marco probably knew too. 

Marco always got his way with Jean.  He knew exactly what to say and when to say it to make Jean to fall all too willingly into his hands.  When he felt like shit, Marco would build him back up with soft spoken words in such a way that he knew Marco wasn’t just saying things to make him feel better.  When he was being an ass, Marco was always the first to tell him he needs to calm the fuck down before he did something he would really regret.  Most of all, Marco knew just what to say in the midst of a silence.  Calming frayed nerves still wired on the energy of a fight.  Marco was good for him, too good, the only one he knows who can keep his head on his shoulders and his feet on the ground.

Eventually the rumble of the train made itself clear.  Jean jumped to his feet as the rows of cars came to a steady stop in front of him.  His eyes scanned the passengers who ranged from businessmen to single mothers.  Out of the corner of his eye, the blonde girl was launching herself at a taller woman who looked more than happy to throw her suitcase to the ground in order to return the girl’s embrace.  From where he stood, he could see a dust of freckles across the woman’s face that followed the same path that Marco’s did.  A tinge of jealousy hit him as they walked up the stairs together hand in hand.  At least some people got to be happy.

Minutes passed, the crowd had thinned and the train cleaners had already begun sweeping the train.  There was still no sign of Marco.  The nervous excitement had suddenly morphed into a raw panic.  What if something happened to him?  He wasn’t even on that train, what if there was an accident?  Jean ripped the phone from his pocket and bolted up the stairs of the platform.  He dodged people from every angle, making it as far as the big Christmas tree before he saw an all too familiar black leather glove waving a present out from a pillar nearby.  Jean slowed to a stop breaking out into a pout.  He would have known that single leather glove and the hand beneath it even if the whole station were wearing black leather gloves. The silver hand stitched “M” on the glove stood out in the bright florescent light of the station.  Sure enough, the body attached to the glove stepped out from behind the pillar and Jean came face to face with one of the most gorgeous smiles he’s ever seen on his best friend.  God his chest ached.  His legs took him to Marco faster than his brain could register, then his arms were reaching out and making contact with Marco’s long black coat and shoving him hard enough to make him stumble backward.

“What the fuck Marco why haven’t you been texting me!  Do you have any fucking idea how worried I was just now?  I thought something awful happened to you!  I didn’t even see you get off the train!”

Jean was fuming, and watching Marco break out into a laughing fit made it even worse.  Jean took a step closer like he was about to push him again when Marco’s hands shot up in defense.

“I’m sorry!  I’m sorry!  I knew I should have called before I got on but I wanted it to be a surprise.”  Marco’s free hand came up to scratch his cheek as he spoke.  “Right after I sent that last text to you, I put my phone down and um well, Reiner and Bert were over and it kind of maybe got stepped on and the screen shattered…  But, when that happened it was already time for me to head to the station so…”  Jean still didn’t seem satisfied with the answer but he grunted an acknowledgement anyway.  As soon as he did Marco’s face lit up again.  “I didn’t see you when I got off either but I just knew you’d be here waiting for me so I just came.    I was actually just about to walk to your place because I thought maybe you didn’t show up after all.  I’m really sorry I worried you, but I’m so happy to see you Jean I’ve missed you so much.”

Jean still grumped at him, but this time his arms wrapped Marco’s waist while his face smushed itself against his chest.  The people scattered around them were forgotten, the only thing that Jean was aware of in that moment were Marco’s arms around him.  He was safe, he was here.  Suddenly, Jean felt his feet lift off the ground and he was being spun in a circle.  The sound of Marco’s voice ringing with laughter that he’d only heard through shitty headphones and his phone speaker for the past semester was warm in his ear. Their arms stayed wrapped around each other long after Marco had set him down.  For the first time since his high school years, Jean felt like he was actually content with his life; but having Marco for a best friend occasionally had that effect on him.  He’s had Marco close before, they’ve shared hugs that have teetered on the edge of just a little too long, and have been close enough to breathe each other in. Jean has also been painfully aware of the slow ache in his chest Marco had been bringing out in him for a while.  But right now, the heat of Marco’s breath on his neck, even through his scarf was giving him chills and the smell of Marco’s cologne hitting him square in the nose was making him light headed in a way it never had before.  When they pulled apart, Marco’s gloved hands traced up Jean’s arms and came to rest on his shoulders.  The way the colored Christmas tree lights reflected in Marco’s big brown eyes reminded him of a Christmas movie and soon he realized his whole head was clouded. Any clear thoughts had stopped.  His ears were ringing.  He barely noticed Marco getting closer until that hot breath was ghosting over his lips. 

Kissing him felt like a piece of home that he didn’t know he was missing.  Jean’s eyes fluttered shut while Marco slotted against him.  The tip of Jean’s nose pressed into Marco’s soft cheek filling him with the scent of skin.  His lips were soft, softer than anything he’d expected and slick with peppermint chapstick.   The feeling of his back hitting the solid pillar behind him was enough to snap him back to reality, pulling away from Marco red faced and confused.  This was different. When had things changed so much between the two of them?  Public displays of affection weren’t exactly a new thing.  Marco would often grab Jean’s hand in crowded places or lean into his side whenever they sat close enough to allow it, but kissing?  Marco had never kissed him before, or anyone that he can recall; aside from Jean’s very French mother on the cheek, which he didn’t really count. 

“Sorry, I- That was.  I’m sorry.”  Came Marco’s stuttering apology, forcing his eyes to meet Jean’s, wide and a little scared.  Did he seriously think Jean would be mad at that?  It was a little surprising sure, but the way they acted with each other, the two of them might as well have been married let alone dating.  Jean realized he stopped caring about the whispered assumptions and flat out remarks years ago.  He never denied or confirmed the fact they were together.  He never asked Marco, Marco never asked him. 

The new information that Marco wanted to kiss him bad enough to actually do it in a station full of people was nice though.

A big stupid grin plastered itself on Jean’s face.  Shaking his head he heard Marco let out a sigh of what he imagined was relief.  He cupped his hand around Marco’s cheek and placed a chaste kiss there.

Marco hissed at him.  “Oh, my god.  Why are your hands so cold!”

“What do you mean why?  My hands are always cold you tart.”  They both broke out into smiles, melting the tension away.  Jean snatched up Marco’s single bag off the ground, slinging it over his shoulder and starting toward the exit.

“C’mon s’freezing in here.”

Marco swatted him with the gift that was still in his hand shoving into his bag while Jean walked.  Once they got out of the station, the frosty air had gone from a numbing chill to absolutely piercing and bitter.  Jean would have bitten his lip if he wasn’t afraid of it splitting.  The heavy snow that had started falling on his way over had lightened to just a sprinkle, but left enough fresh powder on the ground to make walking slightly difficult.  The winds had also picked up digging freezing needles into Jean’s exposed skin.  He one handedly rewrapped his scarf tightly around his nose and ears before they continued walking.  Marco caught his wrist though, pulling him back.

“Wait, hold on. “  He stared at Marco who looked fucking radiant in the chill.  No way was that fair.  No hat, no scarf, just the slightest hint of flushed cheeks around a smile that could easily warm a whole room.  “Here give me your left hand.”  Jean raised an eyebrow but did as he was told.  Marco was standing on his right side so the gesture was kind of awkward.  Marco pulled the glove from his left hand and handed it to Jean who squinted down at it.

“The hell am I supposed to do with one glove?”

Marco bumped his shoulder.  “Just put it on.”

The inside of the glove was surprisingly warm.  He held his hand up, inspecting it.  It was weird to be wearing something that, in his mind, was strictly Marco related.  In the winter months, Marco always had this particular pair of gloves on his person.  For the past two years it became somewhat of a signal for Jean.  When Marco broke out the leather, it meant winter was now.  Jean stared at the silver “M” he had stitched onto the glove himself years ago looking the same as it did back then.  He’d given them to Marco for Christmas one year and honestly, he couldn’t believe what good shape they were still in.  The fabric sagged slightly where Marco’s hands were bigger but Jean’s longer fingers made the rest of it sit nicely.

Suddenly, Marco’s bare hand was wrapping around Jean’s uncovered and burning numb fingers.  Despite having his glove gone, Marco’s hand was still warm, a lot warmer than whatever Jean’s cold pocket had to offer anyway.  Gently he tugged Jean forward until they were walking through the now barren streets.  Only a few people lingered now, bundled up tighter and were hurrying back into the warmth of the storefronts.  Some of the food carts had dropped their windows or were packing up. The cold didn’t seem to be bothering the sweet potato vendor too much.  Her brown ponytail bounced when she tilted her head to smile at them through a mouthful of her own stock as they passed.

They were quiet the rest of the way.  Jean was afraid to open his mouth because he already couldn’t keep his teeth from chattering together.  Marco seemed to be enjoying the walk though.  He smiled at the decorations and displays and kept a careful eye on all the food stands they passed.  Eventually, much to Jean’s relief, they made it back to the apartment building.  He practically yanked Marco up the stairs and threw him through the threshold of the door before slamming it shut and cranking the heater in his living room up as high as it would go. 

“Fuck, I hate winter.” Jean groaned, kicking off his wet boots.

Marco removed his own shoes and settled himself onto the lone couch.  Jean joined him soon after grumping loudly into the seat beside him, crossing his arms and attempting to disappear into his coat.

“So,” Marco started.  “Did we actually have a plan for this trip?  Because I don’t remember making one.”

He watched Jean slump further down onto the couch until his back was against the seat and his legs were directly in front of the heater.  “Well, first I thought we could go get some food from all the carts that are closed now.”  Marco held back a chuckle as Jean continued to slide further off the couch.  “Then, I thought your ass wasn’t even going to be here.  Now it’s so freezing outside going two blocks is going to give me frost bite.  So I don’t know.  I’m cold and angry at the world.”  After that Jean was completely on the floor turning onto his stomach and laying his face on the carpet.

“You’re so dramatic!”  Marco laughed, crawling onto the floor to lie beside his friend.  The room had begun to warm up around them.  Marco reached over and pulled the glove from Jean’s hand, then his own, returning them to his coat pocket and taking that off too.  Tossing the coat over the back of the couch, he sighted warmly at the sight of Jean face down on his carpet.

“What.”  The blond muttered into the floor.

“Isn’t this everything you wanted?”

Jean raised his face resting his cheek on the ground instead.  Marco was lying on his side, head pillowed against his arm.  He noticed the awful blue Christmas sweater he was wearing, covered in candy canes and snowflakes.  His mind idly pinged to the equally awful green sweater hanging in his closet that Marco’s mother had gotten him last year. 

“What do you mean?”

Marco gestured vaguely around him.  “Apartment, no roommates, no parents”

Jean chimed in, “A heater my mom doesn’t yell at me to turn down.”

A smile spread across Marco’s face.  “Exactly.”

Sighing, Jean rolled onto his back closer to Marco.  “It gets lonely though.  I made a few friends out here but none that I can just, be myself around you know?”  He rolled the last quarter turn onto his side bringing them face to face.  “I’m not comfortable just doing nothing with other people like I am with you. Why do you think I bother you so much when I have free time?”  Marco scoffed.  “Sounds cheesy but I miss you every day Marco.”

Before he could utter another word Marco’s lips were on his again.  It felt like a cross between floating and falling.  They were jumping together hand in hand out of their comfort zone of semi repressed feelings hidden just barely from themselves under the guise of friendship.   It wasn’t awkward, nothing was forced.  Months of frustration on Jean’s end and years of tension felt like they were melting away under the heat behind Marco’s lips.  Jean’s hands came up to fist Marco’s collar pulling him closer.    He swiped lightly with his tongue against the other’s lips tasting that lingering hint of peppermint again.  Marco hummed, letting his mouth fall open.  Their tongues danced together, gently sliding and caressing, and holy shit.  In all his life, Jean had never felt the repercussions of a kiss go straight to his dick before.  Marco seemed to be feeling something similar because he growled low in his throat and wrenched Jean forward by his hip leaving them wrapped around each other.  Soon Jean felt Marco’s hands burrowing into Jean’s coat, and beneath his shirt, leaving searing paths over his chilled skin.

“Mm, Jean.  You feel so good.”  He breathed.

Jean whimpered.  He swore he had never wanted anyone or anything as bad as he wanted Marco in that moment.  When Marco’s lips found their way to his pulse and started sucking lightly, he broke.

“Fuck Marco, want you.  Please, please.” 

Marco moaned against his throat with arms still trying to bring them closer.  “So long.  God I’ve wanted you for so long Jean.”

“Marco.”  His name tasted so sweet.  “B- bedroom?”

“Yeah.”  Marco’s voice had dropped low and husky sending shivers shooting through Jean’s body.

They stumbled over each other trying to get up.  Before Jean could move any further into the house Marco’s hands were spinning him around so they were facing each other.  He watched Marco tug down the zipper of his coat and let the other boy push the heavy fabric from his shoulders.  Jean tossed his coat beside Marco’s and leaned up to press another kiss to his flushed cheek before leading him the rest of the way down the hall.  It was much colder in his room.  Quickly Jean turned on the mini heater he kept by his bedside hoping he wouldn’t freeze once his took his shirt off. 

As soon had he turned back around, Marco’s careful hands were back on him.  Soft lips returned to that sensitive spot on his neck while warmer hands nestled back under his shirt rubbing soothing heat into his skin.  Jean’s body didn’t know how to react.  Cold hands fisted into the sleeves of Marco’s sweater not knowing what to be grabbing or holding.    But Marco led him gently back to his bed, easing him down so he was on his back.  He scooted the rest of the way up himself so his head was against his pillows. 

“Look at you Jean.”  The brunet hummed as he began to climb on top of him.  “So beautiful.”  Marco’s body was completely over him now.  Jean felt small under that heated gaze that was devouring every part of him.

He quivered under Marco as he started to place sweet sloppy kisses down his jaw and neck.  The hem of his shirt was lifted making Jean hiss as the cold air made contact with his skin.  Marco’s sweet eyes looked up at him silently asking if he wanted to keep it on for now but Jean took the material and tugged it over his head himself and flung his body back onto the mattress.

“You have to take yours off too.”

Marco didn’t question him.  He sat up slightly to pull the sweater over his head.  Jean wasn’t going to lie; he was shocked nearly speechless at the sight of Marco’s toned body.  The tan boy had always been active in sports and going to the gym.  With countless summers spent beside him, it wasn’t like Jean hadn’t seen it all before.  But it was so intimately different now.  The warm happy smile that made tiny creases near his eyes that trailed lazily down Jean’s bare chest made his stomach flutter.

Marco leaned down again to place another sweet kiss on Jean’s lips.  This time he brought his full weight down on the smaller boy pressing them together.  Jean didn’t mind it, his arms came up to wrap tightly around Marco’s middle as the kiss got hotter.  It was Jean who let his lips part for Marco now.  The brunet took the lead, sucking teasingly at Jean’s lower lip.

Jean could practically feel the blood rushing through his veins.  The ripples of heat that were slow lapping at his body were now crashing down on him in full waves.  Marco’s lips lifted from his in a wet pop, then his body was sliding lower leaving gentle bitey kisses down his chest.  Their eyes met just as Marco decided to lathe his tongue over one of the blonde’s nipples.  He whined at the sensation, the room was still cold and it made his whole body shiver, but when the other boy brought his mouth full on top of it and began sucking, Jean’s back arched clear off the bed.  Pleasure shot through him as did one of the most obscene moans he’d ever heard.  His eyes began to water, one of his hands shot out beside him to the bedside table digging frantically through the shallow drawer for the half empty bottle of lube and box of condoms he knew were in there. 

Marco raised an eyebrow at the items that were flung beside him.  “Eager huh?”

“Shut up, you know exactly where this is going.”

A grin spread across Marco’s face as he slid even lower resting his cheek against Jean’s still clothed erection.  “Okay then, how do you want to do this?”

Jean’s face started to burn.  “D- don’t make me say it.”

The tip of Marco’s nose began to nuzzle the budge of too tight denim at Jean’s crotch, his grin turned darker.  “You’re going to have to tell me what you want darlin’.”

“I- I want you.”  His voice cracked and both his hands flew to cover his face.  “On top I mean.  God Marco please stop making me talk.”

“Mmmn.  I like your voice though.”  With one hand, Marco popped the button of Jean’s pants and slid down the zipper.  “Hey, look at me.”  Slowly, Jean uncovered his face but still peered through the spaces between his fingers.   “You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure…”

Marco hummed, hooking his fingers around the waistband.  “Have you done this before?”

The blond tore his gaze away.  “Not with another person.  I’ve um, used my f- fingers before.”

“Did you like it?”

“Well obviously!”

His jaw snapped shut.  The words came out a little harsher than he had meant.  He hoped he hadn’t offended Marco and was about to apologize when he felt his jeans and his boxers both being yanked off of him with one fluid motion.  He let out an embarrassing squeak when his dick came in contact with the chilly air finally being released from its tight confines.  Then he was being manhandled onto his stomach and Marco’s weight returning on top of him, pinning him to the bed.  Jean’s breathing hitched dangerously, His thighs were spread and he could feel Marco hot and hard against his thigh. 

“You’re really cute like this you know.”

Jean whined in frustration.  How was Marco, his innocent, sweet, freckled angel of a best friend like this?

“You’re evil.”   He grunted into the pillow.

Behind him he felt Marco’s whole body vibrate with laughter.  Soft, wicked lips kissed his cheek once, twice, and then started down, down, tongue soothing over the nape of his neck, nips at his shoulder blades and across his lower back.  Jean’s body was shaking now.  His breathing was coming out in shallow pants as his hands fisted tightly in his sheets.  He was so occupied with the feeling of Marco’s mouth leaving tiny bites on his upper thighs that he didn’t even notice him uncap the lube until a slick digit slid against his entrance. 

“Ah, fuck.”

The motions stopped.  “Sorry, is this okay?”

“Yes!  Yes, god yes it's okay, mmnpgh.”  Jean went to hugging the pillow tight to his face as Marco brought his attention back to his thighs.  He could fucking feel the smile being pressed into his skin.  One of Marco’s hands came up to the swell of his ass squeezing as kneading as the other came back, circling him lightly before sliding a single finger in.  Jean tensed, only for a moment before relaxing as best as he could.  It hadn’t been too long since he’d done this for himself, a week tops, but Marco’s hands were different: his fingers thicker and more attentive than Jean’s could be at the only angle he had.  But Marco kept his other hand moving too and his kisses never stopped.  Soon he was thrusting lightly into Jean’s tight heat.

“How’s that feel?”

Sighing into the pillow, he let his body do the talking.  He was relaxing, his thighs spread a little wider and he brought Marco in a little deeper.

“Feels nice.”

Jean whined when Marco removed his hand completely, but seconds later he slid two fingers into him, he felt a slight burn but Marco’s movements were gentle, so gentle, it made his chest feel tight. 

“Talk to me, still okay?”

He nodded into his pillow.  “Mm yeah.  Still okay, it’s- HA!  Shit!”  Marco had brushed against, something.  Something incredibly good that he’s never reached himself.  “Do that again Marco holy fuck, please.” 

He was really squirming now.  Marco’s fingers kept working him open, twisting and curling and continuing to brush that bundle of nerves deep inside him causing broken wails of Marco’s name and ‘more please, don’t stop, so good.’  Jean was practically fucking himself on Marco’s hand by the time he added a third finger.  He was so far gone already, a sweet hazy filter had settled over his mind.  Nothing but the feeling of Marco moving inside him and the heat of the open palm and lips soothing over his flushed skin mattered.

“Fuck Marco, I’m ready.  More please, need you.”

Marco gave Jean’s ass one last peck with his lips before withdrawing himself.  The empty feeling was almost unbearable.  He wiggled himself closer while Marco took all of about two seconds to kick off his own slacks then heard the tear of the foil packet and the cap of the lube being opened again.  Marco began easing a hand over his back and he felt the slick blunt head of Marco’s dick pressing into him.

“Ready?”  A vigorous nod and Marco was slowly sinking into him. 

No amount of preparation with Marco’s fingers could have prepared him for this.  Although he didn’t bother turning around to look at Marco, he was already 100% sure he was far bigger than he had ever imagined.  The stretch was painful.  Even though Marco was doing a fantastic job and going at a snail’s pace and giving Jean time to adjust, he couldn’t hold back a shaking gasp.

Two hands were soothing up his hips and sides.  “Hey, you okay?  Do you need me to stop?”

Jean wheezed, “No, just.  Gimmie a sec.  You’re fuckin’ huge.”

Marco stilled his movements completely.  Jean could hear that his breathing was short too.

“You feel so good Jean, so tight…”

Jean panted, forcing himself to relax.  A few more moments and he found his voice again.  “O- okay, you can move.”

He still moved slowly.  As soon as he bottomed out he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Jean’s back. 

“Are you alright?”

“Hnnnnnng.”

Marco snorted.  “Jean I’m serious.”

“Yeah I’m okay.  Just go slow okay?”

And he did.  Marco kept his forehead pressed to Jean’s back leaving soft kisses against the skin he could reach.  They found a rhythm soon after that and the pain began melting into hot pleasure.  He became hyper aware of Marco’s fingers digging into his hips sending little waves of pleasure through him.  It was good, nice, but still something was missing.  He was about to open his mouth but Marco beat him to it.

“J- Jean can I turn you over?  I want to see your face.”

He didn’t even have to ask.  Jean nodded and let Marco slide out of him.  They turned so Jean was pressed flat on his back and Marco climbed over him again.  They felt so much closer this way.  Marco head buried itself into the crook of Jean’s neck while he guided Marco back inside.  The angle was perfect and on the first thrust Marco’s cock hit Jean’s sweet spot dead on.  Jean’s legs wrapped around Marco’s narrow waist pulling their sweat slick bodies flush against one another.  Their voices only got higher and louder spewing mantras each other’s names.

“Marco shit.  Feels good, you’re so big.”

“You feel so good Jean, so tight for me.  M’getting close.”

“Fuck, harder c’mon m’close too.  I’ve got you Marco, c’mon.”

The brunet couldn’t even form a reply, instead reaching down to stroke Jean in time with his thrusts and taking one perk nipple back into his mouth. 

Jean didn’t last.  His orgasm hit him so hard he swore he blacked out screaming Marco’s name and digging his blunt nails into the other boy’s back.   He was sure Marco wasn’t far behind him.  When he came to Marco was heavy and panting having collapsed on top of him. 

The air was hot and thick now.  “Holy shit.” Jean breathed.  He heard Marco grunt in response, gently rolling off of him and tugging off the condom tossing it hopefully into the trash a few feet away.   

“Holy shit.” Marco agreed, falling heavily back onto the bed.

“Well this is going to be one hell of a vacation huh?”

There was a shift on the mattress and Marco pulled Jean to him, tangling their naked bodies together and burying his nose deep into the crown of Jean’s head.  “I think it’ll be fun.  We can go see the lights.  Tomorrow is Christmas!  I hope the food vendors are still open.”

Jean snuck an arm under Marco’s side hugging him close.  “Yeah, and then when we get back I’ll wear a Santa hat and you can get some reindeer antlers then I can ride you the rest of the night.”  Jean barked out laughter that died out quickly when Marco didn’t make a sound.  When he met the other’s gaze it was dead serious.

“That, is a fantastic idea.”

Jean almost choked.  “No it’s not!  That was a joke idea!  Like, the actual worst possible idea!”

“I’m doing it.  I’m buying antlers.”

Marco wheezed when Jean full on head butted him in the chest.  “Marco Bodt I will kick your ass out into the snow if you get antlers.”

He smiled down and Jean warm and playful, leaving a sweet lingering kiss on his forehead.  “Too late, I’ve made up my mind.  It’s happening.”

Jean blew a rough puff of air into Marco’s face before snuggling forcibly back into his arms.  “Fine, but they come anywhere near my bedroom, out the window they will go.”  He huffed.

Marco hummed and the two of them settled back into a comfortable silence, the steady hum of the heater lulling them both to sleep.  Jean’s sleepy voice sounded so softly that Marco almost missed it.  “I’m glad you’re here you know.  This is the best Christmas present.”

“It’s not even Christmas yet.”  He whispered back.  “Just wait until tomorrow.”

They drifted off peacefully after that.  Warm, and holding onto each other tight, dreaming of express trains and shining lights all leading to a future where they’re nestled together just as they are, everyday for the rest of their lives.     

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS FIYA! I hope you like it. It's pretty sappy. I based it kind of off these old Japan Rail commercials. I hope you have a wonderful holiday .u.


End file.
